dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
TOAA
' TOAA'(Pronounced Toe-ah) is a mysterious Dragon Ball Fan Character, and is known to be the single most powerful android in all of history, surpassing Cell, Super 16, and any other by leaps and bounds., and plays the role of an antagonist during his inception in the series, though later becomes a neutral. TOAA's name is noted to be a distinct code for his "true title" that his creators gave to him. TOAA can also be referred to as Android Ultimate. Appearance TOAA appears as nothing less than a magnificent and delightful comic book super hero, as if being ripped right of a childrens comic book. The grand and impractical physical appearance of TOAA is noted as intentional by his maker, as he "wanted to create a person the kids could look up to". In this right, TOAA's mighty body is arranged by bright colors and inviting shapes so as to subconciously appeal to children and even adults, whereas androids of the past have been frightening and menacing in appearance, most notable of which being cell. Personallity TOAA was programmed to be a super intelligent, super perfect genius with a heart of gold and a sense of justice unsurpassed by any other. His computer constantly generated emotions of greatness as a rolemodel the children of earth could look up to. TOAA was fairly primitive, that is until it started acting of its own accord. TOAA has shown itself to be deceptively cold and cunning during battle. History TOAA was created by Dr Kamuro as a secret project, thrown together with remnants of every single red ribbon android passed all the way up to cell. The android was designed to be the perfect lifeform, a savior of the earth that the children could look up to. However, Dr. Kamuro really created TOAA to outdo the saiyans whom protected earth by any means necessary, his obsession leading him to deadly lengths in order to do so. Powers & Abilities ' Immense Power Level: '''TOAA's core can muster infinite power from its surroundings, being the most advanced power source ever created in an android to date, making the android capable of instantly increasing its power to leap beyond that of any super saiyans in the blink of an eye. TOAA is the complete embodiment of everything that a Super Hero should be, so much that he has earned the title of Chojin(Superman) all around the world, his name and legacy being a household title and product. In this right, TOAA's power level is considered law breakingly mad and insane, as there was nothing that could stand in unbroken before his heroic might. His power has been stated by doctor Kamuro himself to be "potentially infinite" as there is no limit to how high TOAA can ascend, to the point where numeric expression cannot even be applied anymore. Even TOAA's mere presence is noted to be monstrously overwhelming and unbearable by those whom have come into contact with him. His body seemingly generates its own overwhelming mass due to the astronomical power within. When casually powering up his power level can quite easily be felt all over the planet to the point of doing catastrophic damage to his surroundings for miles upon miles around his person. As a demonstration of power to his opponents, Android Ultimate has released his power into his surroudings on a temporarily unrestricted level, which caused effects so great that the planet itself seemed to die underneath his immense power. Wordwide disasters will unfold with the release of his energy, massive magnitude earthquakes may disturb entire countries, deadly tsunami' roll in from the sea's and flood entire cities. Violent eletrical storms rage all over the world, and the fabric of the earth itself shifts as volcano's rise ouf of the earth and its oceans '''Master Martial Arts: '''TOAA can flawlessly copy any movement it see's right down to the tiniest detail, rendering him with the most delicate aswell as powerful of attacks and techniques when fighting. It is a scanning machine capable of perfectly putting these movements into action, using its superior scanning abilities, such as reading the exact tension of the muscles and movements of a person, aswell as the exact use of energy to replicate any martial arts technique that it see's. Fighters that approach TOAA only make him stronger via witnessing their strengths and adding them to his own. TOAA currently holds dozens upon dozens of different fighting styles all of which he has extreme mastery over. '''Devastating Strength: '''TOAA is capable of performing feats of strength and physical prowess that are quite simply out of this world. On multiple occassions he has demonstrated the power of atlas, effortlessly throwing punches with world-breaking power behind them, as seen when he saved planet earth from an asteroid the exact size of a the planet by doing nothing less than delivering a single punch to its surface. His physical attacks posess explosive force behind them, enough to obliterate surrounding landscapes by causing sonic booms and chain reactions in the ground. Simply flexing his muscles is enough to shatter the windows in his surroudings. '''Astronomical Speed: '''Android Ultimate is known for his mind bogglingly fast capabilities, as he is capable of moving, thinking, fighting, and reacting at speeds untraceble to even the strongest of others. His hyper advanced mind allows him to effortlessly dodge and react to incoming attacks moving at tens of thousands of machs, while he himself can seemingly warp from planet to planet using his natural speed alone, his body capable of traveling faster than the speed of light itself. Using his amazing leg strength allows him to zip across entire contries and even around the circumference of earth in a split second, and connection to "the wave existance" makes him even speedier. '''Enormous Durability: '''TOAA is seemingly an absolute object. His body is capable of surviving forces and attacks that would literally destroy others right down to the tinest stand of DNA, without sustaining the slightest damage. He was capable of casually walking the surface of the sun itself when fighting a fire-based alien, and even surviving in the depths of a blackhole without experiencing any discomfort at all, only pulling himself back out moments later and closing it with his tremendous power. Attacks & Techniques '''Energy Blast: '''When he was first put into action, Android Ultimate could only use the most basic form of energy wave. Even so, his blasts boasted incredible power, and were capable of overwhelming and pushing back an energy beam fired by a serious SSJ4 Goku without TOAA himself demonstrating much effort. TOAA's energy blasts and ki manifests themselves as illustrious bright emerald/sea-green aura's with diamond like features coursing through them, making it appear as though sunlight itself is emanating from him. '''Kamehameha: '''Learned after Witnessing Goku use it on an enemy while the former was intefering in an intervention on TOAA's behalf. Android Ultimates Kamehameha wasn't displayed until later when it was sicked onto the saiyans during the wordwide betrayal saga, where Dr Kamuro revealed that his android could copy the moves of others. Chojins kamehameha is so concetrated and flawless that he can casually fire it from one hand, and even release multiple beams from one or more hands, creating a spreading radius of destruction. '''Special Beam Cannon: '''Learned after being hit by it from Piccolo. TOAA's ridiculously adept energy manipulation capabilities and near zero energy consumption allows him to throw the technique in rapid and potentially infinite succession, as shown when he engaged in a game-like escapade of attempting to snipe the z-warriors out from a city several miles away while using the technique. '''Solar Flare: '''Learned after witnessing Krillin perform it. Android Ultimates parts and body armor shine with such an intense glow that he can engage the solar flare technique merely by proclaiming the name, without ever having to raise his hands to his head like the other users of the technique. '''Destructo Disk: '''Stolen from krillin after catching it barehanded in mid flight. TOAA has shown the ability to release the technique in an extremely dangerous rapid-fire stream, enough to bring down entire mountain ranges in a matter of seconds, or spawn the disk without releasing it, giving him an incredibly deadly buzz-saw like weapon used for melee purposes. '''Kaioken: '''Stolen from Goku after the latter used it on him. TOAA prefers not to use this technique as he claims that his mastery over energy manipulation and the core within him make Kaioken "obsolete" as he functions as his own kaioken multiplier technique. '''Spirit Bomb: '''Learned after Goku failed to do damage to him with it. '''Final Flash: '''Learned after engaging in a beam struggle that spanned entire continents with vegeta. '''Super Kamehameha: '''He instinctively burned it to this level when finishing off the human Z fighters. '''Super Explosive Wave: '''It isn't clear if he knew it all along, but used it aganst trunks and goten. '''Matter Generation: '''TOAA can effectively and directly defy the law of creation of mass at any moment that he deems fit by instantly willing solid constructs of any shape, size, or function into existance. He most commonly performs this by creating extremely sharp and dangerous glaive-like spears, which are his trademark weapons used in battles. His capability for matter generation allows him to instantly spawn enough spears to block out the sun itself while raining them down upon his enemies. The weapons created by TOAA boast extreme power, and can be thrown with enough force to detonate entire stars upon reaching their cores. The matter generation abilities of TOAA also allow him to reconstitute his own armor and parts from 5 minutes ago, even if they have been destroyed right down to the tiniest atom of fiber. Forms ' Perfect Android Ultimate: 'Android Ultimates perfect form. TOAA's hyper advanced alien bioskin armor morphs and changes to become even more advanced, now having an untold level of power, this form was referred to by Dr. Kamuro after unleashing it as "The Super Man that will lead humanity into greatness". TOAA first activated the form upon command of Dr. Kamuro, for the purpose of eradicating the saiyans that "plagued" earth, but the power level that this new form granted was so unimaginably insane that it broke TOAA's artifical intelligence and granted it a mind of its own, rebelling against Dr. Kamuro alltogether. Unlike other androids, TOAA can return to its base form from this state where as most other known androids are stuck in their new evolutions upon reaching them. ' ' '''Increased Power: '''Upon unleashing his power in his perfect form, Chojin was capable of releasing an energy wave that was so inconceivably powerful that it once again destroyed an entire network of galaxies that could be seen and felt from hundreds of billions of lightyears away on the planet earth. The power of Android Ultimate formed a titanic explosion which formed the shape of a tremendous saintly cross as seen in the skies of planet earth. This may hint that TOAA's power has now become so great that it can be considered nothing less than ethereal, having reached the ream of the gods themselves in level of power. ' ''' '''Super Perfect Android Ultimate: '''In this form, TOAA loses all semblance of a hero or upstanding comic book main character, substituting with aggressive and grim lines and panels giving him the appeareance that was compared to a devil by Dr. Kamuro. This was the form that TOAA obtained after defecting and killing his own creator, thereafter engaging in a brutal and grizzly bloodsport with the saiyans that spanned over planet earth, mercilessly hunting them down to eventually kill them, and wanting to instill absolute despair in them. After ascending to this level, TOAA has become utterly inverted, his personality itself become one of a sick demented criminal, though becoming very melancholic and dispondant himself, he has become cruel and negative, all of his actions being tools to instill absolute fear and despair into his prey before giving them a cruel and ruthless death at his hands. Category:Characters